


Deeds not worth mentioning

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of their missions guarantee them a spot in hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeds not worth mentioning

He knew he was supposed to be healing but it still was not his idea of a good time. If only for the certain reason that he was still working. His vacation was not even a vacation. How could he relax? He was still on the job even if he happened to be technically safe. He was on the ground gathering information and the only protection he wore was the simple garb he had on.

And it was really ironic him being in these clothes anyway. Not that he had a problem with beliefs. He had tossed aside the need for them long ago. Know he just liked them. They were a pleasant pastime. Something to look on and be amused by.

He would admit that he never thought he would have to pretend to be a priest of all things. It was certainly unexpected. He had no problem with it really. He spent most of his time in the building. But considering what the job was all about… he really wished he was on another team. Dealing with people got boring. Made him miserable.

Iruka would have made a better priest. Or Asuma. Sure as hell not Gai or Itachi. Gai for obvious reasons. Itachi because the man could pull off devoted in only one direction. And it was not religion.

Pulling a job on a church. What were they coming to, honestly. Even if this church was corrupt as they came. Guess they never got the news that mafia were no longer welcomed.

Well. It worked out and even if there were so many things wrong with Italy… Kakashi could appreciate that he got to stay inside and out of sight a lot. And confession had to be the worst chore ever.

He had snuck his book inside on the second day. It was horribly boring. Television had lied. Books had lied. There was barely anything entertaining at all and certainly no grieving mobsters confessing sins.

X

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned.” The voice purred as the confessional door closed. “It has been way too long since my last confession.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Come off it Naruto.”

“No no that is not how it is played.” Naruto laughed. “Let me finish. I’ve wandered, lusted and lied and the biggest sin I have to date is that I’m plotting on a distant neighbour whom I should protect. Alas they are here, they accompanied me but the need in my heart for some good limited edition ramen urges me to betray them.”

“So they are here.” Kakashi muttered his words cutting off Naruto’s.

“Yes they all are here. We got the copies of the books you left by the chips. Itachi says great work by the way. How’s your shoulder?”

“I’ll be shooting again in no time.” Kakashi reassured. “And you? You guys holding up fine?” He wanted to open the thing that separated them but he knew better so he remained where he sat and listened carefully.

“It’ll be over soon.” Naruto said softly. “We’re doing the people a favour so it is going to take some time for everything to blow up. I hope you have your regret letter ready for when you flee.”

“I can’t wait to get this thing off my face I hate beards.” Kakashi muttered. “This is way too much hair.”

“You look rather… well. Not like you but easily forgettable. Even the kids don’t think much of you and it is them you really want to forget things like that.” Naruto whispered. “It’s almost over.”

“So want to confess your sins and leave?” Kakashi asked softly.

“I’ll leave the newest volume of that book you like.” Naruto laughed. “And for my sins… well I’ve tempted and teased but I have no regrets.” Naruto’s breath sounded shaky and Kakashi heard the other man shifting around in the booth. “I’ve got to go. I guess I’ll do a hail on my way out. We’ll pull you out soon.”

“I know.” Kakashi reassured.

“Keep the robe though. It’s kinda kinky.” Naruto sniggered. Kakashi sighed as he heard Naruto leave the booth but he was unable to hide his smile.

X

Just a few more days and they could pull Kakashi out. Naruto had to keep repeating that to himself as he left the church. He went through the motions like everyone around him. He might no longer be invested it in but he had not forgotten it. He had just stopped feeling guilt for certain things a long time ago.


End file.
